Passion becomes You
by EmbattledCurve
Summary: Having grown up with 6 overprotective older brothers, Ginny has never known what it's like to be a woman, until she's accosted by a shirtless Draco. Suddenly she has difficulties hiding her deepest desires from him.
1. chapter 1

Hi everyone, well I was never really into this couple, I still don't know what made me fall for them, but it's my first ginny and draco fic! So plz be nice.  
  
This goes out to everyone who wants to find true love and has faith in themselves, and in what the stars really hold for them!  
  
Disclaimer: this is rubbish, if I owned any one of these characters, except the one's I create I would have married draco a long time ago!  
  
Now on with the story..........................  
  
She gathered her books and swept out of the room! There was no way in hell she would ever be able to figure out her future, for her divinations homework in the midst of all that chattering. One thing was for sure, if she did not come up with something soon, Madame Trelawney would definitely come up with something ghastly, like being killed by Voldemort.  
  
She did not bother to ask Hermione to help her out for the simple reason she wanted to get away as far as possible from the three of them. And by the three of them she meant, her older irritating brother Ronald Weasely, his best pal Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger. Everyone knew that Ron and Hermione were in love with each other, but they preffered to act all coy about it which grated on her nerves.  
  
She was absolutely tired of convincing people that she was not in love with Harry Potter, and no she did not have a crush on him, and neither did she plan to do so in the near future. For heaven's sake, if the guy who vanquished the dark lord Voldemort suddenly materialized unexpectedly at her dining table, one fine morning, what was she supposed to do..? And hell that was 5 damn years ago. She was 16 and she really wished she could be treated accordingly!  
  
She had needs and desires too, but which were kept on a tight leash. It was completely alright for Ron to think sinful thoughts where Hermione was concerned, but when it came to her, she was constantly lectured about the men in her life, not that she had any, and every guy she made friends with was screened by Ron, who made it very clear that they better stay away from his sister, if they wanted to stay alive! Not many guys were willing to take the risk.  
  
She was tired of being constantly controlled, by the hypocrite of her brother! She knew her brother loved her a lot and that most of it arose from him being protective towards her, but he had to understand that she had a life too, one which did not involve him!  
  
She strode along the corridors towards the tower above the divination room. That was the only place she would ever get any peace. After school hours she no longer wore her school robes, but instead preffered to change into muggle clothing, a pair of shorts and a T shirt. If Ron had seen her he would most definitely have objected to her choice of clothing. Just because he was the prefect of Gryffindor and the keeper in the quidditch team did not mean he could rule her life!  
  
It was a hot muggy night and wearing anything else would have definitely meant dying of a heat wave. She climbed the steps and stepped out into the open. She gazed up into the stars in the sky and wondered what they held in store for her. As she pondered over the thought she was suddenly aware that she was'nt alone.  
  
She turned around to watch a pair of grey eyes watching her. Of all the people in the world did she have to run into Draco Malfoy? And she then noticed that he was only wearing a pair of silk black trousers, and his shirt and tie were long gone. Her gaze travelled all over his bare chest. Over the years he had grown rather muscular, and not to mention tanned. He was no longer as white as porcelian, looking like he had just met death.  
  
His abs were taut, and she could see the muscles rippling beneath them. She longed to reach out and touch them, when her thoughts were interrupted by a voice.  
  
' Like what you see?' drawled Draco very lazily, all the while watching her through hooded eyes, making it impossible for her to gauge his expression. She turned scarlet. She was suddenly very aware of the fact that her bare legs were very visible indeed, and her top was sticking to her front making her hot and clammy. Maybe wearing muggle clothing was'nt that advisible.  
  
He slowly walked towards her in no hurry at all, each step perfectly timed.  
  
' Well, if you really like what you see, you should just ask' he said, his tone betraying no emotion. He was now standing directly in front of her, but she made no move to step back, she was completely mesmerised by him.  
  
He tilted her chin with one fore finger and looked deep into her eyes before saying, ' I'm sure that beneath all those layers of emotions, there is a very sensual and passionate woman. I wonder what's beneath that façade'  
  
His lips brushed against her hair and his one arm snaked around her waist touching her bare skin. She shivered, as electricity suddenly shot up her spine. He moved her close to his body, so that every inch of them was touching.  
  
' Well are you' he whispered in her ear. ' Am I what....' she asked him in confusion.  
  
' Are you going to ask me' he said, lazily tracing her jaw bone with a fore finger. And then realization dawned on her.  
  
' No I am not' she snapped, and then gathering up her books she fled the scene, his low rumbling laughter following her.  
  
He grinned at her retreating back. The encounter between them was most fruitful, she sure was fiesty. He had nothing against her personally, it was just that she was a Weasely, albeit a very sexy one. Teasing her would always give him the challenge his life sorely lacked.  
So how was it people? Please review and let me know, if it's worth continuing my crazy venture. What I'm trying to do is bring out all the facets of human emotions in this relationship. So please tell me if this makes any sense and wether I should continue this.  
  
So plz review. 


	2. chapter 2

Hello everyone, thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed the earlier chapter and thus gave me inspiration and encouragement. I really appreciate it.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ginny fled down the corridor back to the Gryffindor common room. It was the only place where she felt safe. Safe from her own emotions, one's she had kept under iron control over all these years. The subdued passions were threatening to rise, and very frankly she was scared.  
  
This was an entirely new aspect of her life, one on which she had never chosen to dwell. What scared her the most was the way her body responded to his raw sexuality. At that point of time, she did not care that it was Draco Malfoy, the same guy who over the years had chosen to torment her and her brothers with infinite precision. His father was a death eater, and inspite of knowing this tiny niggling fact, it did not alter her response towards him.  
  
Maybe it was the fact that she had never been exposed to any guy, apart from the males in her own family, and he was a superb specimen of the said species. This would not do, she had to push all thoughts of him firmly from her mind.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Draco looped the tie over his neck and knotted it. As he performed the routine task, his mind strayed towards his past. He had come a long way in his life, from being the snobby arrogant boy in his first year at Hogwarts, he was now the prefect of Slytherin in his last. He would admit it to no one, but the fact that he had lost the title of Head Boy to none other than Harry Potter, had deeply affected him. But he also smiled upon the fact that, he was also the Captain of his Quidditch team, as well as the seeker.  
  
Unlike his position of seeker in the team, back in his second year which was bought, he had earned all his 3 titles in his last year.  
  
He had to assure Dumbledore that he was quite capable of handling all the 3 responsibilities, without them overlapping each other. And Dumbledore accepted his word, and he was quite determined to see that he would not give the Headmaster any chance to doubt his choice.  
  
In the holidays prior to returning to Hogwarts for a new year, his last, his father had been killed by the aurors, after they found sufficient incriminating evidence against him. A great weight had been lifted off Draco's shoulders, for he was now a free man, enabling him to be his own person.  
  
He had not agreed with his father over his numerous principles, leading to constant spats between the two. He had staunchly refused to become a death eater himself, thus enraging his father, who had ranted, raved and then finally heartbroken over the fact that his only son had refused to follow his footsteps.  
  
Unable to stand the constant feuds between her son, and her husband, his mother had also died shortly after his father's death, and he felt very guilty for that, for he knew that in fighting his father, he had neglected his mother.  
  
He grabbed his books and strode down the hallways, towards the dining room, occasionally nodding to his peers. He even nodded at the Head Girl Hermione Granger, whom he had constantly insulted over so many years. He felt guilty for that too, children can be so cruel at times. As he grew up, he realised that the fact that wether a witch or a wizard was pure or hybrid did not make them great, it was who they were that did. He had wisened a lot, maybe even beyond his years.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Ginny walked down the hallways to the dining hall, deep in thought. She nodded at Seamus and Colin and went towards her house table looking very preoccupied.  
  
The ever perceptive Hermione, noticed that something was bothering her, and told her that if she was ever in need of some sisterly advice, she was always welcome. Ginny smiled gratefully at the older girl, sometimes a woman's perceptive in a family full of males, except her mother was very helpful.  
  
As she raised her head, she could not help but stare at the Slytherin table, in search of one particular slytherin. As her gaze zoomed in on him, she realised that he had been watching her too. His gaze seemed to penetrate within the depths of her mind, seeking what it held within. He infact looked very vulnerable, having lost both his parents in such a short span had left him bereft. Sure he had a whole manor full of house elves at his disposal, willing to do his every bidding, but that did not compensate for family.  
  
She suddenly realised that she was very lucky, she had two loving parents, and 6 older brothers, who although had different views of what was good for their baby sister, loved her very deeply and she knew that for a fact.  
  
With a start she realised that she had been staring at him all this time, confirmed by the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth, she turned away instantly, furious with herself. She had not realised it but he had definitely caught her fancy, in a major way that could not be ignored.  
  
That's it for this chapter. I basically attempted to lay before my readers their character sketches, so that it would be easier to understand why ginny's present and draco's past affect them so much. I hope I have succeded. Please review and let me know what you think. Helpful criticisms and lavish praise are always looked upon with delight, not that I'm going to get much of the latter! 


	3. chapter 3

Hello everyone, i know i'm really late in updating, can't help it though. Well from this chapter onwards there will be more stuff going on bet. Draco and Ginny.  
  
Ruby-servant-of-eli : hey, yes i will make my chapters longer, the earlier one's were small because i was not sure wether i was gonna continue the story or not.  
  
A : no, i'm not going to tell you the whole story over the phone.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Ginny haphazardedly threw in a couple of ingredients into the cauldron and began stirring. This was the fourth time she was attempting the potion, and she had to finish it before class was over in 15 minutes. It was supposed to turn an orange colour, but it was black! There was no way that Snape was going to overlook this, he was not colour blind.  
  
Sure enough, she heard his silky voice behind her, making her jump.  
  
' Enlighten me Ms. Weasely, as to what kind of potion you are making?'  
  
' I... erm... well Professor you see.........' was all she could stammer, as Snape loomed over her menancingly. His proximity only served to increase her nervousness.  
  
' Spare me the details, Ms. Weasely' , his voice cracking like a whip, ' I asked you to make the antidote for a Serpent bite, not the poison itself. Judging from it's blackness, i can say, with conviction, no one will survive after drinking that.'  
  
She hated it when he was so sarcastic. The bunch of Slytherins near by tittered. Did he have to humiliate her in front of the whole class? She forced herself to pay attention, to what he said next.  
  
' Clear up the mess, and stay back after class' he barked, before turning around and striding away.  
  
Great, she now had a detention from Snape, to make her day! She poured the contents of her cauldron down the sink, and was stunned to see it hiss and fizzle. So he was'nt exagerrating when he was being sarcastic earlier. As the entire class filed out, she stood aside, wondering what kind of detention she was going to be serving.  
  
She looked up to find an exasperated Snape in front of her.  
  
' Ms. Weasely, no matter how simple the potion might be, you always find a way to make a mess. I'm beginning to wonder if you are related to Neville Longbottom. At this rate, you will most certainely flunk your potions exam.'  
  
How nice to see that Snape was being his usual encouraging self.  
  
' So i've decided you need some extra coaching, from one of the senior students, someone who will have the patience to deal with your stupidity.'  
  
She winced. The man certainely minced no words.  
  
' Mr. Malfoy will be coaching you seperately.'  
  
Was she hearing right? Maybe she needed to get her ears checked. But when she looked up, she saw Draco standing next to Snape. Maybe she needed to get her eyes checked too.  
  
He was his usual immaculately groomed self, while she was a mess. Her robes stank from the potion, she had spilt over, her hair was unruly, her shoes were all scuffed. She gazed at him in horror. God could not be that cruel to her. Why him? Why not Hermione?  
  
' The two of you decide your timings, when you are mutually free' and with that Snape gathered his books and strode out, his robes billowing behind him. He was glad he could finally leave, he had no patience with the Weasely girl.  
  
Draco grinned at her. He was actually enjoying her misery. She glared at him.  
  
' Oh come on Weasely, i don't bite. Asking for a little help won't hurt you.'  
  
As he took in her dishevelled appearance, ' And by the looks of it, you need some desperately.'  
  
She hated his candid approach. Did he have to be so frank.  
  
Very reluctantly she asked, ' When are you free?'  
  
As he looked at the Rolex on his wrist, she could'nt help scowling. Did he have to flaunt his wealth under her nose.  
  
' I have quidditch practice this evening, so i'll meet you at 9:00 here' and with that he strode off.  
  
Typical Malfoy arrogance, he did'nt even bother to find out if she was free. She gritted her teeth. She did'nt have a choice, beggars can't be choosers.  
  
The rest of day passed thankfully with no other mishaps. As she sat in the common room with her brother, Harry and Hermione, she was startled to notice that it was five minutes to nine. She hastily gathered up her books and stood up.  
  
' Where are you going Ginny?'  
  
That stopped her in her tracks. She was still, at the age of 16 expected to account for her every move. She had a sudden urge to tell him to mind his own business.  
  
Instead she turned around and sweetly told him, ' The library Ron, i need to check up on somethings.'  
  
That seemed to satisfy him, and he continued to chat with his friends happily. She had no wish to tell him about her extended potions coaching, or the person who would be coaching her.  
  
To her surprise, he was actually there on time. She expected him to be atleast half an hour late.  
  
Before she could stop herself, she found herself saying ' I expected you to make me sweat for half an hour before you showed up.'  
  
His face tightened, and then he said in a very grim voice ' I don't make a habit of telling young defenceless girls, to wait in desolate part of the castle at unearthly hours, so i can get a kick out of it.'  
  
She stared at him in surprise, she had'nt expected him to be concerned about anybody's safety other than his own.  
  
' I can take care of myself ' she said primly.  
  
' I'm sure you can Weasely ' was his sarcastic reply, as he began to get the ingredients. Snape had given him access to his private wadrobe, provided he accounted for the use of each ingredient.  
  
' Let's start with the basics' he drawled, and she found herself thinking how sexy it was.  
  
' What are the ingredients for making an invisibility potion?'  
  
She thought hard, she had learnt this. ' Umnn, dragon claws, rabbit blood, monkey liver, coackroach legs and crab essence' she said nervousely.  
  
' Good, but do you know what they are used for?'  
  
He had actually praised her. Everytime she thought she knew him, he surprised her yet again. She shook her head in negation.  
  
' Well Weasely, if you mug the ingredients, there's no way you can make the potion. In order to remember them, you have to understand the important role that each of them play. The absence of even one of them, will render the potion useless.'  
  
She could'nt help but pay complete attention to him. He was an excellent teacher, and she did'nt feel intimidated by him, the way she felt with Snape.  
  
' Dragon claw is used to increase the viscosity of the potion, as well as to help it simmer, in this case it's the latter. Invisibility potions, are always clear transparent liquids.'  
  
As he told her the uses of all the other ingredients, she listened with rapt attention. If she had any doubts, she asked him immediately, and he clarified it without making her feel small or stupid. With his help she made the potion.  
  
' Go on, test it' he said encouragingly.  
  
She dropped a small amount on her hand, and watched in amazement as it began to shimmer and her hand faded away.  
  
' It worked' she said in awe.  
  
He looked in wonder at the display of emotions on her face. She looked so happy, was it possible for anyone to be as uncomplicated as that, taking pleasure out of the small things in life.  
  
' Yes it did' he said softly, and watched her whoop in delight, completely unconscious of the effect she was having on him.  
  
She was different from all the girls he had met, there was nothing pretentious or calculative about her. There was a lot about her that he did'nt know, and he was going to find out.  
  
Well how was it? Please review and let me know. I love to hear your comments, feedback, criticisim, or just lavish praise. I welcome all suggestions.  
  
embattledcurve 


	4. chapter 4

Hi, everyone, long time no see I know, well from this chapter onwards there is going to be a lot of the much publicised passion. But there is going to be nothing too much, ahem not above PG 13. I gathered from your comments that a lot of you liked the last chap. I'm happy. ^-^  
  
A: if u r scandalized, then I can't help it, I seriously can't. but I don't think it's that bad.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
He was sweating miserably. It was a lousy day and to top it all his quidditch practice was even worse, with everyone nearly falling off their brooms half asleep. It did not help that he had had to share the pitch with the Hufflepuffs.  
  
He stomped towards the dungeons, thinking of Ginny who would surely be waiting for him. He was over 15 minutes late. He ran down the last few steps, and pushed open the dungeon door only to be greeted with the sight of Ginny and Mark playing the fool.  
  
His arm was around her waist while she was gazing up into his eyes and laughing at something he had obviously said.  
  
' Get out Mark' he said coldly without so much as a glance at him, all the while staring straight at Ginny.  
  
The laughter ceased abruptly, and Ginny stared at him in shocked confusion.  
  
Mark tried to stand up to him and said boldly, ' Look here pal, don't think you can waltz in here 15 minutes late without so much as a by leave.....'  
  
Draco was furious. The only thing betraying his emotion, was the facial muscle ticking in his jaw.  
  
' And if you don't want to be late for your bed time, I suggest you leave about' he glanced at his watch ' now!' There was no way in hell he was going to tolerate this sixth year's cheekiness.  
  
' It's okay Mark, you can leave I'll be all right' said Ginny quietly.  
  
Mark gave her a worried look, and then left, the door creaking shut after him.  
  
As soon as the door shut, Ginny rounded at him in rage, ' Just what the hell was all that about?'  
  
He was equally angry. He folded his arms over his chest and snapped ' You tell me, you were the one who was having a flirting session when you were supposed to be studying.'  
  
She gasped. She could'nt believe what she had just heard. How dare he!  
  
' How dare you accuse me of being a flirt when you are so busy every minute trying to be the hottest male in Hogwarts.'  
  
' True' he inserted smoothly, ' but I don't prove my masculinity when I'm supposed to teach you potions.'  
  
He walked towards her, ' And I don't care whose bed you crawl into, but I will not entertain your orgy of men, when you are supposed to be doing something more productive, with your hands' and his eyes flicked over her deliberately ' than you usually do.'  
  
Before she could stop herself she raised her hand and her palm cracked across his cheek, leaving an angry red mark.  
  
He gave an angry snarl, and grabbed her in a vice like grip with one hand while he grabbed her hair with his other. He crushed his lips to hers, bruising their softness with his roughness. He was past caring, he didn't give a damn. All he wanted at this moment desperately was to ravage her, as his tongue pushed through her mouth demanding hotly.  
  
She was so caught up in his sensual warmth, that her hands clasped his neck of her own voliation. She began to thread her hands through his hair and whimperd and moaned in response to his hot seduction. She arched her back over the table while he carressed her thigh, and she could'nt help herself from winding it around his hip. His robe was discarded on the floor and she could soon feel hers slipping off.  
  
He slipped his hand beneath her shirt, and the touch of his warm hand on her cool skin, made her shudder and she gave a feverish moan which was answered by a low gutteral one of his own. She traced the hard contours of his body, marvelling at it's rigidity and smoothness. She was now sitting on the table, as his mouth roamed hotly over her neck, occasionally nibbling and biting.  
  
But he was demanding too much and too soon, and she was simply not ready for it and she pulled back shakily.  
  
She moved away from him, and said, ' Stop it, stay away from me' her chest heaving.  
  
He gave a disbelieving laugh. ' Oh come on Weasley, don't expect me to believe that you've never done it before. You can drop the enraged virgin act.'  
  
Only when she gave a sob of frustration and hurt, did he realise the enormity of his words. She was in fact a virgin!  
  
' Ginny I'm sorry I did'nt mean to.....' but even as he was speaking she ran out of the dungeons, leaving her robe and books behind.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
The next morning Ginny's robes and books were sent to her house common room through a house elf, and she took it and mechanically thanked her. No matter how much she tried she could not get him out of her mind. And she could not deny that she had enjoyed the passionate encounter in his arms. And that was what scared her.  
  
The whole common room was in a ditzy. There was supposed to a be a sort of informal sports day, copying the muggle tradition, only this was supposed to be more fun. There seemed to be no point in her staying back all alone and moping, and she decided to join everyone else and sign up for one of the games.  
  
She signed up for the Three Legged Race, a muggle game which was required to be played with a partner. Minutes before the race was to commence Madame Hooch blew her whistle and announced that people begin to pair up, and as Ginny looked around she was left with the shocked realization that she would have to pair up with none other than Draco as he and she were the only ones left.  
  
' Come on Weasley, I don't have all day' he barked impatiently.  
  
So it was back to Weasley again. Yesterday when he had called her Ginny for the first time, she thought that maybe he actually was feeling different towards her. She must have been crazy. She bent down and tied her right foot and his left foot together, and as she tried to stand up she stumbled awkwardly, only to be steadied by Draco's very strong but sure hands.  
  
As the whistle blew, both of them moved at the same time, and Draco being taller than her and more stronger ended up pulling her, and he gazed at her with barely concealed irritation as she steadied herself. By this time the other couples had already gotten a head start. Their movements were very unco-ordinated and Ginny had to literally hop behind him to keep up with him.  
  
Her relatively short stature did not help either, and although she knew they were not going to win, she did not want to finish last. As the final whistle was blown, she tripped and fell painfully over her ankle as it twisted beneath her and she could not suppress the cry of pain that escaped her.  
  
Draco stopped and looked at her, his face inscrutable. He sighed as the tears of pain streamed down her face. Without hesitating, he removed the rope binding their feet and picked her up in his arms and began to walk in the opposite direction.  
  
That's it, I'm now sleepy. Although I've not read the 5th book, I'm aware that Ginny goes around with someone else and that Draco expresses his wish to become a death eater, I know she's seeker, but since I started this fic, way before the book came out I'm not going to change my story line. Besides I'm sure you'll prefer my portrayal of Draco rather than Rowling's.  
  
Please review and let me know what you think of it. I worked quite hard on this chapter and I hope you'll like it. I'm not sure when the next update will be, but I'll try to make it quick. If you leave your email id I will let you know when I update this fic. 


	5. chapter 5

Hi everyone I know that I've delayed a lot in getting this chapter up, but life has been way too hectic. Too many exams and tests and stuff, but I hope you'll like this chap, a lot of you'll liked the earlier one.  
  
A : I know I was doing some rubbish for the past 2 months, but now I'm gonna enjoy torturing u with this chap and not telling u what's in the next one.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
She whimpered in pain in his arms. Her ankle hurt her terribly. But as the tears rolled down her cheeks, she was forced to acknowledge that there was more to it than just the pain. It was being close to him, bundled against his hard male chest, the scent of his cologne, the strength of his arms wrapped intimately around her. She was very confused.  
  
She managed to register through her haze of tears that they had entered the Prefect's common room, and she was being set down very gently on the sofa. He held her ankle in his hand, slid her shoe off, and removed her socks, and lightly caressed the swelling. She let out a cry of pain.  
  
Before she knew it, he had with him a bowl of warm water and a towel, which he used to apply light pressure on her ankle. He then very gently bandaged it and she could'nt help but run her fingers through his blond hair as it fell in locks over his forehead.  
  
' Draco..' She moaned as he looked up. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and placed her head over his shoulder revelling in it's comfort and warmth.  
  
' Ginny, what are you doing to me..' was the last thing that he forced himself to say, before he fused his lips with hers.  
  
She was completely intoxicated as desire coursed through her viens. She pushed away all thoughts of how inappropriate this was. She did'nt give a damn. All she wanted was to feel his lips over hers, have his hands stroke her, working their magic. He made every fibre within her feel alive.  
  
She wrapped a slender leg around him, as her skirt hitched up. His hand touched the creamy softness of her thigh, and gave it a gentle squeeze. Somewhere in the distance she could hear warning bells in her mind, and she tried to ignore it, but instead of fading away, it just grew louder and louder, until it managed to finally penetrate through the haze of passion.  
  
She rolled out from underneath him, and dropped onto the floor. She scrambled up, trying to maintain her dignity and hold on to her skirt at the same time.  
  
' Don't you think it's a little too late for your show of modesty?'. His expression was unscrutable. Her fingers were fumbling to re-do the top three buttons of her blouse. Strong hands pushed away her trembling ones and within seconds, her buttons were done, and she found herself being turned, her shirt being tucked into her skirt, and the zip being done up.  
  
' You can now go back, and pretend to be a good little girl, infront of Potter and Weasely.'  
  
She cringed on hearing the loath in his tone. It was not her fault, he had no idea what it's like to grow up with 6 older brothers. She had never given in to her desires before primarily because she had never before met a male as arrogant and infuriating as Draco, leaving her completely unable to control her emotions.  
  
' I'm sure Weasely has no idea how artfull and creative you were in my arms just a minute ago.' He looked at her with disgust. ' Women are such despicable creatures, always pretending to be something they are not.'  
  
' I am not pretending to be anything!' She found her tongue at last. No matterhow vehement her denial might have been, it had a note of falseness about it. Oh hell, who was she kidding.  
  
If she was very truthful, she would admit that she wanted him. That scared her, infact it petrified her. As long as she hid behind her mask, she felt safe, but here she was venturing into new territory one which came with no guarentees and securities. The question was did she trust herself to give herself up freely? She did'nt want to think about any of this right now, and she turned and walked away from him, limping slightly.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Damn! She left out a frustrated moan. Where was her purple quill? It was her favourite and she seriously needed to get some homework done. All day she was unable to think of nothing but Draco, and now she was very irritated and very angry with herself. She wondered where she could have dropped it and then realised that it must still be in the prefects common room. It must have fallen out of her pocket, when she was busy encouraging Draco's exploration of her.  
  
She turned crimson at the memory, and she angrily pushed the thought away, ashamed of herself. She walked out of the common room, intent on getting her quill back.  
  
' Ginny, where are you going?' The question stopped her dead in her tracts. And she then turned to answer Ron, who had very convieniently forgotten the prescence of Hermione, and now looked at her questioningly.  
  
' Oh I think I left my quill in the library' she tried to smile convincingly, but failed miserably. She turned and made her way out, ignoring the weird looks she was getting.  
  
She made her way to the prefect's common room, and knocked. When she entered she found Draco standing at the fire place.  
  
He looked at her enquiringly. ' I think I left my quill...' Her voice trailed off. He held out her purple quill, and she walked towards him to retrieve it but as soon as she reached to take it, he held it away from her.  
  
She looked at him exasperatedly and tried to take the quill which he now held away from her out of her reach. Getting cross she pushed at him, which was exactly what he wanted, as he encircled her in his arms.  
  
' Gotcha!' he whispered in her ear. She looked into his eyes, which were full of warmth, and lurking in their depths was desire.  
  
That's it for this chapter, more next time. If u leave ur email id I'll let u know when I update this fic. And plz review! 


	6. chapter 6

Sorry for the delay in updating, but frankly I have no time anymore, just college is so hectic, but I will update whenever I'm free. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. This fic is mainly about what Ginny feels, although I will try to incorporate the longings of a Slytherin.  
  
A: I'm sure you've not read the earlier chapter, read that first.  
  
Ruby-servantof-eli : Ah, now if he had just taken her to the infirmary nad gotten her fixed up, he would not have been able to administer his tender loving care. Lol  
  
Captain Pirate Jack Sparrow : thanks for the beta offer, I'll consider it, I have changed the quotations though when ppl talk.  
  
Clare : hi, I'm going to be 19, and mostly I'm describing my own feelings, and I think if we are honest we will realize that this is what any woman feels for a man.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
She stared into his eyes, and she could feel herself melting all over again, all her senses ensnared.  
  
" Draco" she whispered, " this is simply not right."  
  
" Not right for whom? It's perfect for you," he traced a finger along her jawbone, " and me."  
  
" I can't" she whimpered what was supposed to be a strong protest against all her treacherous feelings of longing. Problem was she had no idea who she was trying to convince anymore.  
  
" Ofcourse you can" he said firmly. " Look at me Ginny." He forced her chin up gently, and looked into her eyes.  
  
" Tell me what you see when you look into my eyes" he commanded.  
  
As she gazed into it's depths she was mesmerized by what she saw, and soon she was lost in the tidal wave of emotions, that threatened to consume her, and perhaps even destroy her. What she saw mirrored her own feelings to a large extent. The confusion was very evident, but if she was not mistaken there was also a hint of tenderness.  
  
" You are not doing anything wrong Ginny. There is no need for lies and deception. What you feel for me is as primevial as what any woman feels for a man. It's the age old dance of rythmn, and you just have to fall in with it."  
  
For the moment she was just content to let her head rest against his chest, and push away all the thoughts of betrayal from her mind. The rise and fall of his heart beat was very soothing and relaxing, and served to comfort her in a very basic way, and she was just content to stay there, suspended in space and time.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
She sat in the armchair, the blazing fire doing nothing to dispel the despair and the coldness in her heart. The very feelings, she had ached to experience her whole life, were serving to further perpetuate the pain. From a distance, when viewed, she had envied her peers, surrounded in a haze of romance, and the temporary feeling of bliss that accompanies it. She was standing at a crossroad. She could either choose this path, and embark on a journey of wonderment, though not joy perhaps as it could be short lived. Nevertheless the lessons learnt now, would prove invaluable. Or she could continue down the same road of mindless existence, each day passing by in the same dull monotony, until the days fuse with one another, and she would lose all touch with reality.  
  
She ached to choose this new life, but she was terrified. There were no guarentees, and she did not think that she was capable of picking up the shattered pieces and moving on. And she could not bring herself to dream of a golden horizon. Things simply did not work that way, and she was all to aware of the fact, that this was no fairy tale, and he was no prince on a white stallion out to rescue his lady love. The mere thought was ridiculous.  
  
This mental turmoil was driving her crazy! The wheels just kept spinning on and on, and were now tiring her out. She jumped out of her armchair and decided to go for a walk, which just might help her relax.  
  
She stood at the edge of the lake, gazing out into the distance. It was a very beautiful night, with the moonlight washing over the water in waves. Suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped itself around her, and although she ought to have been startled and afraid, she felt none of this. It was as if she had been anticipating this, every fibre of her being aching for his touch. She leant back within the circle of his arms, revelling in his warmth.  
  
She closed her eyes, and gave in to the feeling of warmth and security, realising she had never felt more at peace with herself and with her surroundings. She had the irrestible urge to just give in. She was now tired of fighting..  
  
She turned within the circle of his arms, and fused her lips with his. He gave an audible gasp of shock, before moulding her tightly to himself. Each gave as much as demanded, and no matter how much was given more was demanded. Each met the other's passion, due to pent up frustration, until atlast spent, the flame of passion died.  
  
That's it for this chapter, I hope you'll liked it. I will try and update as soon as possible, plz review. 


	7. chapter 7

Hi everyone, I was not going to update but I happened to have some free time, and the overwhelming response acted as an incentive. I also happen to be in a very good mood, all the ingredients to concoct a delicious romance. Thanks to all those who reviewed, you'll really keep my interest in this fic going on.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
" And that's why you use Drancancula Medienses", and then he paused, " is there something wrong Weasely?" was Snape's abrupt cessation.  
  
He looked at the girl curiously, there was definitely something different, but he could'nt quite put his finger to it. Her work in potions had improved dramatically, really the girl had been giving him nightmares over it. He studied her carefully, but it seemed so obscure that the answer evaded him. Well he would get to it sooner or later, there was very little that evaded him.  
  
" Umm no Professor, no everything's just fine." Her heart rate quickened, she was'nt about to admit to him that her thoughts had been with a handsome quidditch player. She longed for the moment where she saw him at the end of the day, really the day was too long. And people like Snape made it longer, she thought dryly.  
  
He gave her one more astute look before snapping, " that's it for this class, I want a five page report on this by tomorrow." He strode out, his robes billowing behind him.  
  
Typically Snape, she thought, wanting his work to have paramount importance over all else. Well she knew she would'nt have a problem with it, it just gave her and Draco one more legitimate excuse to spend time together in addition to all the illlegitimate one's.  
  
She gathered her books and left the class. He had changed her, and she could feel him in every fibre of her being, even when he was not there. All her senses were finely tuned, and she was very deliciously aware of him. And she wondered why she had wasted so much time by fighting him.  
  
" Ginny, what are you doing out of class?" came that proprietorial tone behind her. She turned around, to be confronted by Ron. She smiled, she was very fond of her brother, and she loved him a lot. She was closer to him than she was to any of her other brothers, but around him she felt very confused these days.  
  
There was so much going on in her life these days, and he was unaware of it all, blissfully or otherwise. The problem was that even when she wanted to sit and have a brother – sister chat with him, he was never around. She missed the old days, when he was always around, things changed when he and Hermione were mutually involved with each other. Now she had to seek him out, and things like this one could'nt come out in the open and just state.  
  
Earlier she and everything concerning her had been the first priority in his life. She knew that things could never again be the same, and there was someone else in his life, and she was willing to take the back seat, move over gracefully, and get on with her life. Someday, she would be the first priority in someone's life, but it was not today.  
  
" Well, I have a break now, what about you, are you free?" she smiled at him. Ron had grown to be a very good looking young man, and nothing would change his ability to make her want to hit him and hug him at the same time.  
  
He looked at his watch, " no I have some work" and left, leaving her staring at his retreating back. She felt a little disappointed. Sighing she turned to go. Unfortunately he would pop in her life from time to time, whenever he felt fit to do so. It could be once in a month, a week or a few days, and he demanded to know everything that was going on in her life, quick as a flash. And when he felt he had been occluded from some major event in her life, he felt hurt.  
  
But how was it possible for her to put into words, everything she had been feeling over these past few days, in just a few seconds? Was she supposed to just say casually, " by the way I'm attracted to Draco" and then when he blinked incredulously confirm, " yes, the Draco Malfoy."  
  
She could'nt blame him either, for he was in love, but all this made her feel very uneasy. Earlier she and Hermione, had shared an easy rapport, but off late, she was finding it hard to find common ground. The more wrapped they got in each other's sentiments, the more alien she felt.  
  
But when she saw him at the end of the day, all her confusion disappeared. She had absolutely no idea what magic he weaved over her senses, except she was very sure it was anything but magic.  
  
She kissed his lips, drinking in his bitter sweetness. He made her feel complete, like no one had ever made her feel, and she had a feeling no one ever will. She ran her hands in his smooth, silky har. Draco looked at her questioningly, she usually was'nt so demonstrative, or one to take the first step. She had had to be coaxed right from the start.  
  
She blinked at him, " please Draco" , she whispered, and he looked at her for a long moment before fusing his lips with her own. Tomorrow was another day, but right now, she needed this, and above all felt the need to be needed.  
  
Well everyone, how was this chapter. This is my attempt at writing a mature fic, one that everyone can relate to for I'm sure that everyone of you'll would have gone through all these stages of human emotion at some point or the other, I'm just putting them into words. I did'nt want this to be just panting hormones.  
  
I hope I've achieved it. Please review, I love to read what you'll think. Once again it helps me assess emotions. If you leave your email id, I'll let you know when I update. 


	8. chapter 8

Well hi everyone. I know I'm updating after a really long time.....................my exams are finally over but I don't think I'm going to be able to update very often coz I'm working part time for a local magazine and since they pay me it's a responsibility. So it's going to be updated only when I feel alive!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Ginny paused in the act of dipping her quill in the ink pot. She was feeling really uneasy.........as though things were not as right as they seemed to be. Everything was too perfect, like the calm before the threatened storm.  
  
There were just too many things to consider. Her relationship with Draco was not that innocuous that she could kid herself into thinking it did'nt matter. The problem was that she had always managed to attract quite the wrong type. Now the wrong types as such were too many to describe. For instance there was this character way back in her fifth year who proffessed his undying love for her and wanted to unite them in holy matrimony! To top it all he was almost six years her senior!  
  
A feather brain in her place would have just let herself be washed away in the tidal wave called love..........only to find herself then marrooned on an island. Everything about him was wrong! So upon taking one cautious step after another she then tripped upon the realization that he had been seeing another witch, who was engaged to a wizard and still was! All of a sudden one fine morning this useless excuse for a female had woken up and thought to herself, " What shall I do today? Oh I know, I'll break off my engagement to Kazi and tell Gengi that I still love him".  
  
She could just about picture her sitting on her bed rubbing her hands in glee. And then she bounced into the little plane where there was or should have been none but her and Gengi............and declared dramatically " Gengi, you are the only one who can save me from the loveless marriage I'm about to be trapped in, I love you I truly do."  
  
That was the last straw. She walked out on the Gengi - hapless female scenario with a massive headache. What she could not stand was a male who behaved as though he was a spineless invertebrate. A year ago the same woman had dumped him and decided to go ahead and unite herself in holy wedlock with Kazi, and now she decides she wants him back.  
  
She was dammed if she was going to fight over any male like a dog over a bone. What irked her even more was that Gengi was actually debating wether he was going to jump right back into the arms of "the other woman" or continue on his love struck path with Ginny.  
  
Now Draco did'nt quite fit the requirements of the earlier nut case who in her opinion would have been denied treatment at St. Mungo's. But on the other hand he did'nt exactly fit the bill of the much adored son-in- law.....................whoa!!!!  
  
Okay girl hold your horses she told herself!! Since when did she begin to imagine Draco in the role of prospective son-in-law? She could just imagine him strutting with that swagger of his which she had actually begun to adore although it could still grate on her nerves.  
  
Snapping out of her reviere she was forced to ponder on the thought which put her in a whole new light...........in fact it hoisted her to new levels of lighting, one where people would view her as "Mrs. Malfoy". She groaned, she had fallen in love with him! And this cannot take place...................this was the exact kind of foolishness that she had seen many a brilliant witch fall prey too each time vowing she would be the exception!  
  
She had managed to execute a perfect leap from the boiling cauldron into the fire. She could not bring herself to imagine Ron's face when he was enlightened. And her parents.................God she could not do this to them. Her Mother was still a wreck with Percy having left home and her father was the slow boiling type.  
  
And he did'nt love her, she reminded herself. A Malfoy never loved anyone but himself. But he's changed, a small voice whispered in her head. But she did'nt dare to hope. The gravity and the magnanimity of her soul searching had been too much and still weighed heavily.  
  
Shrugging she dropped her quill, walked to the door of the Gryffindor common room, inserting her hands into her coat. She needed to let out her pent up energy................maybe prowling around the corridors looking for the would be Wee Willi Winkie's and deducting a couple of house points would help soothe her frazzled nerves.  
  
But with each step she took, she seemed to be no where naer her esteemed goal.............on the other hand she found herself right outside the Prefect's common room. She hesitated for a minute, then raised her hand and knocked lightly.  
  
The door swung upon, and she was face to face with her worst mistake. His face softened as he saw her slim form outside. Gently drawing her in, he shut the door.  
  
" How are you?" he whispered in her ear, holding her close. " I've missed you." The soft admission almost broke her. She had missed him too.......the sound of his voice, the feel of his warmth which he offerred unquestioningly, the taste of his lips. It had been a week since they had met, owing to the upcoming quidditch matches. She had proceeded alone for her nightly potions class that week as she had gained enough confidence.  
  
But there were too many thoughts swimming in her head..........she needed to distance herself from him. Stepping away, she looked around the room as though she were seeing it for the first time. She felt her coat being slipped down her shoulders and she was glad when the weight left her.  
  
She sat down in front of the fire on the warm hearth rug, but she still felt chilled. Sensing her need for silence, Draco sat down beside her, content to let the quietness echo around them. He was not one of those kinds who felt the need to keep up a constant flow of meaningless chatter. She thanked God for that.  
  
Time passed and she said softly, " I should get back." Standing up draco pulled her to her feet, " Take care" he said, a smile crinkling at the corner of his eyes. Bending down he brushed his lips against hers. Pausing he looked into her eyes which were now alight with the flame of desire. She positively smouldered, and it was not unmatched. His passion more than rivalled her own.  
  
Fusing his lips with her's he drew her as close as a man and woman could get. One hand was on her waist while the other was inexorably twisted in her red mane. She was alight and the fire was not about to die down. Slipping a hand in his shirt, she ran her hands over his pectoral muscles which promised hidden strength. She moaned and writhed beneath his touch. All it took was one touch...................  
  
His finger paused on the top button of her shirt and as he undid them he looked in her eyes...........silently seeking and searching. Her only response was to draw him towards her for another breathless kiss.  
  
As their bodies melted with the fire crackling merrily, He undid the remaining buttons of her shirt, and slid it down her shoulders. He now stroked bare skin, with only her flimsy bra protecting her from his invading touch.  
  
That's it for this chapter, it's gone on long enough already. Thanks to all those who reviewed. Please continue to do so. Tell me what you think of this chapter. I love reading your feed back and strive to improve with every chapter. If you leave your email id I shall let you know when I update this fic. 


	9. chapter 9

Hello everyone, I know I have'nt updated in ages, sorry about that. Well I saw the demonstration of a tooth extraction today, and the next time I will be doing it myself, the thought is a little scary I admit.

**Chapter 9**

As she melted completely in his arms she was aware once again that there was something missing and that something was not complete. Drawing back slightly she paused, her breath punctuated by deep ragged breaths. Sensing her hesitation, Draco drew back too.

"What's wrong?" he whispered against her ear, still refusing to let go of his hold on her.

Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. Bending her head she whispered "I'm sorry Draco but I can't do this."

His response was to tighten his hold on her as he raised her head and gazed deeply into her eyes.

"Look at me Ginny" he commanded softly but firmly. As she slowly raised her head to look into those grey eyes, the tears spilt over running rivulets over her face.

"We don't have to do anything that you don't want or do not intend to do. I'm very much comfortable continuing in this phase of our relationship and I'm not exactly about to force you into unknown territories."

She could feel herself sinking, deep down into the depths of despair and it was becoming extremely difficult to assess the depth to which she had receeded and she had no wish for him to witness her destruction.

_'I'm very much comfortable continuing in this phase of our relationship'_. The little hope that she had had that he might just reciprocate her feelings had been trodden upon cruelly. Just who was she fooling, it was completely her stupidity if she had chosen to build castles in the air. Just because she had been foolish enough to entertain thoughts of him saying 'Ginny my dear, you are life itself, and I wish you to take your rightfull place beside me as my wife' did not mean that he had! 

Wordlessly she moved out of his arms and picking up her coat left without a backward glance completely oblivious to the stunned expression on his face.

He did not love her! He was completely okay with what they shared, the only problem was that she was not, but then again that was completely her headache and no one could be blamed for inviting that kind of an avalanche upon one's head except for herself.

As she entered her dormitory, it was all she could do to stop the wretched sobs that threatened to convulse her whole body. She felt as though she had been shattered................from within. As she gazed out of the window, the tears cascading down her face like an unstoppable flood she was aware that the night had never seemed so cold, the sky so dark and her future so bleak.

Every step she took seemed to weigh her down. Her face was pale and she looked ravaged...........which she was in a sense by her emotions. As she entered the Great Hall, her eyes automatically searched for his and as they locked onto the target she felt time stop, all action suspended. She quickly averted her eyes. The effect he had upon her was almost brutal.

She gazed unseeingly upon the toast in front of her. She was contemplating her entire 'relationship' with him. The question was how did one redefine something that never really had a name?

"Ginny". Why did he have to come and torment her so. Not content with thrusting the knife through her aorta he was now painfully turning it. Slowly she lifted her head and she did not like what she saw.

His face was grim. "We need to talk."

She was forced to follow him out of the hall into a narrow hallway. It was as though a magnetic attraction existed drawing her towards him. She came to a halt directly in front of him.

"Ginny will you please tell me what's wrong. I can't go on like this."

She had to do it now, painful though it was. Sighing deeply she was aware that she was deeply saddened by the fact that it had to come to do this.

"Draco I'm sorry" she paused, unable to go on for a minute. Gathering up all the vestiges of her emotions, she continued "it's best if we go our separate ways."

His face tightened and one could see the pulse ticking in his neck. "Best for whom Ginny?" He swore roughly under his breath and gathered her in his arms.

He ran his hand through her glorious red mane and holding her head in position, he crushed her lips beneath his and fused them. She gave all she had from deep within her soul. She wanted to savour every moment in his arms for this might just end up being the last time.............he was the only man who made her feel this way..........alive.

She ran her hand through his hair and with her other lifted up his shirt beneath his robes to feel his hard pectoral muscles, which were taut with emotion.

"Ginny............." he whispered in her ear, carressing her thigh, "are you telling me that did'nt mean a thing to you?" His voice was constricted with emotion and his eyes had turned into molten pools.

She did'nt want to answer, for then the bubble would shatter. She clung to him, never wanting to let go.

"Let go of him Ginny".

Ron's furious voice was the last thing she had expected to encounter.

That's it for this chapter. Thanks to all those who reviewed last time and I hope you continue to do the same. If you leave behind your email-id I will let you know when I update this fic.


	10. chapter 10

Hell everyone, well making dentures for my patients can be pretty boring, I tell you.

Chapter 10

Clenching his fists at his side, Draco replied tightly 'Fine, if that's how you want it.'

Turning around he made his way towards the great doors which led directly into the court yard. Shrugging off his cloak and then his tie in rapid swift movements, he proceeded to roll up his sleeves and turned around to confront Ron.

Now Ron was not about to be out done in this sudden show of masculinity, and so he too was shrugging of his cloak and wrenching his tie off.

Now Ginny was watching this interesting show of muscles with rising panic. Dammit those two were going to make fools of themselves. But before she could say a word, Ron charged towards Draco like a bull complete with the maniacal yell and it was completely futile for all Draco did was side - step him.

But that did not deter Ron at all, infact it only served to fuel him with energy to turn around and charge at Draco again, and this time Draco in a great show of bravado faced him and the two of them were rolling around in the mud like a couple of pigs.

Ginny watched horrified. Try as she might she could not get a word out, for she was completely stunned to watch two grown men behave like barn animals, this was simply ridiculous.

Draco socked Ron in his jaw, and Ron fell backwards, the wind knocked out of him momentarily but the next second he had effectively punched Draco in his gut. Draco fell backwards with a muttered oath but then instantly swept Ron into one of those intense tackles that one can see when they pay good money to watch two men thrashing around in a boxing ring.

Only for Ginny it was for free. And she was getting front row seats.

By now a considerable crowd had gathered for it was not everyday one got to see a good male brawl. It generally happened in bars but in this case the male testosterone between them was having the same effect as the age old whisky.

Draco was repeatedly slamming his fist into Ron's gut who in between muffled cries was pounding his fists into Draco's spine for he was not to be out done in this show of strength and bravery.

Finally Ginny found her voice. 'Stop this nonsense both of you'll!'

'Just what the hell do you think you are doing? What the bloody hell do you think of your selves.?'

Both Ron and Draco stopped instantaneously with their fists in mid air. It had to take a woman to stop them from continuing with this drunken fist fight.

'Ginny don't interfere, he's been asking for it since the day he was born.' Ron was panting heavily.

'Shut up Ron, just shut up. Don't open your mouth, both of you' she cried angrily at the sight of Draco about to interject.

'Just look at yourselves! Grown men reduced to animals covered in mud from head to toe! Is this the only way you men know of settling disputes, using your fists and aiming for any part of the anatomy you can reach for! Did sitting down and discussing it like civilized adults ever enter that pea sized brain that you are so proud of claiming you possess?'

'There's nothing to discuss' yelled Ron hotly, 'this fucking bastard's been having designs on you since day one and I'm the fool who did'nt act sooner.'

'Well if I'm such a fucking bastard then how come I did'nt fuck your sister' said Draco crudely.

At this a furious Ron once again sprawled over Draco yelling expletives.

Grabbing Draco by his once pristine white shirt which was now covered a muddy brown she yanked him off Ron.

'Stop this right now and I mean it' she said in a deathly whisper.

'Ron, this is not the Gothic Era where if a man so much as looks at a woman, he's thrown to the lions. I can deal with Draco's advances, if any, wanted or unwanted myself. Stop pounding each other senseless.' She was breathing heavily with barely controlled fury.

Just looking at them was making her lose control and slap them both. Ron was busy wiping the blood from his torn lip and Draco's breaths were short and laboured with one side of his face rapidly turning purple.

Turning around she stalked away aware that the scenario had just cost her her self respect as well as her privacy.

She really needed to get away and she made her way back to the Gryffindor Tower but not before the portrait of The Fat Lady asked her excitedly 'Is it true that Ron was beating up Draco because he found out about your affair with him?'

'Mind your own business' she snarled and The Fat Lady was quite taken aback for Ginny was normally very complacent.

Storming into the common room she hurled the first thing within her sight across the room, a flower vase. Hearing the portrait swing open behind her, she turned around angry rivulets running down her eyes.

She was facing a bruised and bloody Ron who was holding his cloak slung across his back. He threw her a disgusted look before throwing his cloak across the armchair.

Still smouldering she turned to him, 'How can you do this Ron?'

Ron gave a very bitter laugh. 'Finding out that my sister's been getting knocked about by a Malfoy gives me the much needed strength.'

'Malfoy did not knock me up as you so very eloquently put it. What kind of a woman do you think I am?'

'The kind who's stupid enough to get involved with a Malfoy in the first place' growled Ron.

She gaped at him in shock.

'Ron, I don't need you to tell me that he's a Malfoy, but I would really appreciate it if you let me make my own decisions!'

'Definitely not if they are the kinds that leave you running into his arms!'

She had never seen Ron this angry before and she was failing to see the fact that he was so worked up because he was very protective about her and Malfoy was not exactly the Golden Boy either.

'Do you love him?' demanded Ron tightly.

'Wh-what' questioned Ginny momentarily thrown off balance.

'Dammit Ginny just answer the question' yelled Ron furiously shaking her.

Okay I'm going to stop right here. Well in this chapter I put forward the fact that the only way guys settle disputes amongst themselves is by the use of fists and this was admitted to me by a male friend. That's why they are so completely useless. Now that's the feminist in me talking. Anyway please drop a review I would love to read the feed back for this chapter. If you leave behind your email id I shall let you know when I update this fic.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello, I know it's been a very long time, but I'm sorry I gotcaught up in the whirlwind of insanity called Dental College. I'm now going to be in final year, so I doubt if I'm going to have too much time in my hands to write, but I will update when I have time.

Chapter 11

Ginny sat down. Her knees refused to hold her up any longer. She averted her face from Ron who was towering over her in a rage.

'Yes.' That one, short, simple word left her mouth before she had time to consider what the impact would be on her life. It did not take a great deal of guts to admit it when she had already done so to herself. Now it was just a matter of saying it aloud.

Ron was white with anger. He was using every ounce of his will power to not strike her across her face. His own sister had been in the arms of a Malfoy, one who's father had tried to kill her five years ago. The past came flashing back, all the moments of taunting that his father had had to endure from Lucius, the taunts that he and all his brothers had endured from Draco. The worst off had been Hermione, who had been called mudblood several times over, a word that not just insulted her but her whole family tree. In his eyes no matter what Malfoy did, he could never redeem himself .

'You and I no longer have a relationship Ginevra.'

Those words hit her like a million painful needles, each biting her with a veracity and ferocity she had not known existed.

She jumped up and ran towards Ron. 'Don't say that Ron, you're my brother.' She cradled his head in her arms tears streaming down her cheeks. 'Ron' she sobbed painfully, 'speak to me.'

But Ron could not bring himself to even look at her. Her words sounded foreign to him, her touch alien. He looked unblinkingly at the wall behind her.

'Ron, don't say that' she blurted between painful gasps, 'I'll do whatever you want. Ron I'm sorry, but I could'nt help it. He's changed Ron, can't you see that?'

But the only thing that Ron could see was that _she_ had changed. The Ginny he knew would never have betrayed his trust in such a fashion. And he knew he was to blame. She was his younger sister and being the only male member of his family who was with her in Hogwarts it was his unfailing duty to watch over her, one which he had clearly neglected. And for that he could never forgive himself.

Images flashed in his mind, sordid one's, of Ginny lying in Malfoy's bed his arms wrapped around her, of Malfoy raking her over with smouldering gazes, of her crying out Malfoy's name in the ecstasy of desire. Willing himself to stop, he returned his mind to it's original blank state, aware that Ginny was sobbing with her arms around his neck, her head buried into his chest. Unfeelingly he removed her arms and detached himself from her. His face devoid of any emotion, he simply turned and walked out of the portrait hole never to look back.

Ginny slumped down to the ground, painfull and racking sobs covering her every breath. Her mind was numb and all pain had been wiped from her heart leaving behind a dull ache. It seemed like an eternity before the portrait opened and Harry and Hermione entered, when in reality it would have only been a few minutes. At the sight of Ginny slumped in the seemingly vegetative state, they both rushed over.

'Ginny' said Hermione comfortingly. 'What happened? Don't worry about Ron, you know how overprotective he is of you.' As she crouched next to Ginny she put an arm around the younger girl, who was clearly on the threshold of a nervous breakdown. Harry sat down next to her as he held her hand.

'He-he said' she hiccoughed 'that we do not share any relation anymore.'

Hermione exchanged significant looks with Harry. Choosing her words carefully she said in an even tone 'Who exactly do you mean?'

Fresh tears started running down Ginny's cheeks even before the earlier one's had dried. 'R-R-Ron' she said in a painfully tremulous voice. 'How can he say that? I'm his sister.' She was having difficulty getting out the words to form a coherent sentence.

'He did'nt mean it Ginny, calm down, you know how uncontrollable his temper is' reasoned Harry in a calm voice.

She turned a bewildered face towards Harry and asked in a voice breaking in sorrow 'Is it a crime to fall in love Harry?'

Compassion overcame him as he saw her fall apart into a million pieces. 'No' he said as he reached for her and wrapped his arms around her, stroking her back comfortingly. 'No Ginny it's not a crime to love.' She sobbed all though now there were no more tears for her to cry, they had all dried up.

Hermione looked at Harry admiringly, she had never thought that he had it in him to rationalize the situation and act like a mature adult which was more than Ron could ever be capable of. She sighed and motioned to Harry that she was going to try and locate Ron so that she could some how patch this up, but deep down she was not so sure.

'He's changed Harry' she said in between sobs. 'He's not the same, I wish Ron would give him a chance.'

Harry reserved his opinion on Malfoy for a better time, and instead concentratedon soothing her. 'SShh' he said while stroking her hair. He knew Malfoy better than most people and could not accept that Malfoy had undergone a radical metamorphasis, and had burst through the cocoon as a gleaming butterfly as opposed to his earlier catterpillar form, but he did concede that Malfoy was making an effort to be decent if not down right friendly.

Ginny's sobs ceased and she pulled away from him, a vacant expression on her face. She got up shakily.

'Ginny where are you going?' asked Harry alarmed. She was in no fit position to be going anywhere.

She gave a hollow laugh. 'I will be alright. I need some time to gather my thoughts. I'm not so sure what is mine and what is'nt. I have to get my bearings together.'

Harry understood. She needed to know if he was her's. 'Well I'm right here if you need me' he said giving her a friendly pat.

Ginny mutely left the portrait hole, and walked with no aim or destination in particular. All around her people whispered. It was now well known that Ron had pounded Draco senseless as he had found out about their affair, but the highlight was that Draco had said that he had not consummated his relationship. Some sniggered, others had a good laugh and felt that it was all an attention seeking gimmick and refused to believe that she was still a virgin while he was so virile.

She ignored them all, and found that all though her mind had shut down blankly, her legs had taken her to him. She was outside the Prefect's common room, but even before she said the password, the portrait hole opened and Draco gazed at her stoically, his appearance not reminiscent of him having partaken of a recent brawl.

She broke the silence first. 'He disowned me.' Her flat tone did not trick Draco into believing that she was calm and composed. It only served to amplify his fear of a deluge waiting to break through the barricades. Taking her arm, he led her in.

'What did he say?' he questioned softly.

Ginny stared vacantly at the painting of three monks behind him. Draco did not press her and instead stroked her cheek comfortingly, sure that she would answer in her own time.

Her voice hoarse from crying, and with a sudden painful lump in her throat she stated 'He said that we do not have a relationship anymore.'

Draco's only response was a sharp intake of breath. Trust Weasely to deal with every crisis in his usual fool hardy way. Only this time he had gone too far. Lifting her chin up with his thumb and fore finger he looked in to her eyes, which mirrored the desolate agony which shrouded her. 'Well, you're mine and I'm never letting go' he said firmly as he wrapped his arms around her. ' I love you too much.'

The words whispered in her ear seemed distant, as though they were coming from a place so far off that she was unable to hear him clearly anymore. She tried to strain herself, but the lights kept flickering until atlast every one of them was extinguished and she gave in to the blissful darkness surrounding her.

* * *

That's it for this chapter, I'm not so sure how this turned out but I felt that I had to show that Ron did play a huge role in Ginny's life and that despite their arguments and quarrels, his acceptance of Malfoy was important to her. Thanks to all those who reviewed, please continue to do the same. If you leave behind your email id I shall let you know when I update. 


End file.
